This invention relates to novel pyrrolopyrimidine derivatives that are useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancers, in mammals. This invention also relates to a method of using such compounds in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases in mammals, especially humans, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds.
It is known that a cell may become cancerous by virtue of the transformation of a portion of its DNA into an oncogene (i.e. a gene that upon activation leads to the formation of malignant tumor cells). Many oncogenes encode proteins, which are aberrant tyrosine kinases capable of causing cell transformation. Alternatively, the over expression of a normal proto-oncogenic tyrosine kinase may also result in proliferative disorders, sometimes resulting in a malignant phenotype.
Receptor tyrosine kinases are large enzymes that span the cell membrane and possess an extracellular binding domain for growth factors such as epidermal growth factor, a transmembrane domain, and an intracellular portion that functions as a kinase to phosphorylate specific tyrosine residue in proteins and hence to influence cell proliferation. The foregoing tyrosine kinases may be classified as growth factor receptor (e.g. TIE-2, TrkA, EGFR, PDGFR, FGFR and erbB2) or non-receptor (e.g. c-src and bcr-abl) kinases. It is known that such kinases are often aberrantly expressed in common human cancers such as breast cancer, gastrointestinal cancer such as colon, rectal or stomach cancer, leukemia, and ovarian, bronchial or pancreatic cancer. Aberrant erbB2 activity has been implicated in breast, ovarian, non-small cell lung, pancreatic, gastric and colon cancers. It has also been shown that epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) is mutated or over expressed in many human cancers such as brain, lung, squamous cell, bladder, gastric, breast, head and neck, esophageal, gynecological and thyroid cancers. Thus, it is believed that inhibitors of receptor tyrosine kinases, such as the compounds of the present invention, are useful as selective inhibitors of the growth of mammalian cancer cells.
Tie-2 (TEK) is a member of a recently discovered family of endothelial cell specific receptor tyrosine kinases which is involved in critical angiogenic processes, such as vessel branching, sprouting, remodeling, maturation and stability. Tie-2 is the first mammalian receptor tyrosine kinase for which both agonist ligand(s) (e.g., Angiopoietin1 (“Ang1”), which stimulates receptor autophosphorylation and signal transduction), and antagonist ligand(s) (e.g., Angiopoietin2 (“Ang2”)), have been identified. Knock-out and transgenic manipulation of the expression of Tie-2 and its ligands indicates tight spatial and temporal control of Tie-2 signaling is essential for the proper development of new vasculature. The current model suggests that stimulation of Tie-2 kinase by the Ang1 ligand is directly involved in the branching, sprouting and outgrowth of new vessels, and recruitment and interaction of periendothelial support cells important in maintaining vessel integrity and inducing quiescence. The absence of Ang1 stimulation of Tie-2 or the inhibition of Tie-2 autophosphorylation by Ang2, which is produced at high levels at sites of vascular regression, may cause a loss in vascular structure and matrix contacts resulting in endothelial cell death, especially in the absence of growth/survival stimuli.
The situation is however more complex, since at least two additional Tie-2 ligands (Ang3 and Ang4) have recently been reported, and the capacity for heterooligomerization of the various agonistic and antagonistic angiopoietins, thereby modifying their activity, has been demonstrated. Targeting Tie-2 ligand-receptor interactions as an antiangiogenic therapeutic approach is thus less favored and a kinase inhibitory strategy preferred.
The soluble extracellular domain of Tie-2 (“ExTek”) can act to disrupt the establishment of tumor vasculature in a breast tumor xenograft and lung metastasis models and in tumor-cell mediated ocular neovascularization. By adenoviral infection, the in vivo production of mg/ml levels ExTek in rodents may be achieved for 7-10 days with no adverse side effects. These results suggest that disruption of Tie-2 signaling pathways in normal healthy animals may be well tolerated. These Tie-2 inhibitory responses to ExTek may be a consequence sequestration of ligand(s) and/or generation of a nonproductive heterodimer with full-length Tie-2.
Recently, significant upregulation of Tie-2 expression has been found within the vascular synovial pannus of arthritic joints of humans, consistent with a role in the inappropriate neovascularization. This finding suggests that Tie-2 plays a role in the progression of rheumatoid arthritis. Point mutations producing constitutively activated forms of Tie-2 have been identified in association with human venous malformation disorders. Tie-2 inhibitors are, therefore, useful in treating such disorders, and in other situations of inappropriate neovascularization. The identification of effective small compounds which specifically inhibit signal transduction and cellular proliferation by modulating the activity of receptor and non-receptor tyrosine and serine/threonine kinases to regulate and modulate abnormal or inappropriate cell proliferation, differentiation, or metabolism is therefore desirable. Agents, such as the compounds of the present invention, that are capable of binding to or modulating the Tie-2 receptor may be used to treat disorders related to vasculogenesis or angiogenesis such as diabetes, diabetic retinopathy, hemangioma, glioma, melanoma, Kaposi's sarcoma and ovarian, breast, lung, pancreatic, prostate, colon and epidermoid cancer.
Patent publications referring to pyrrolopyrimidines as protein kinase inhibitors include the following: WO 01/72751 (published Oct. 4, 2001), WO 00/17203 and WO 00/17202 (both published Mar. 30, 2000), U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,839 (granted Dec. 14, 1999), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,577 (granted Apr. 18, 2000). WO 01/72778 (published Oct. 4, 2001) refers to polypeptides comprising the catalytic domain of a Tie-2 protein. U.S. Provisional Applications Ser. No. 60/434,568, filed Dec. 17, 2002, and Ser. No. 60/523,206 filed Nov. 18, 2003 refer to pyrrolopyrimidine derivatives useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancers.
Compounds that are useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases are referred to the following patent publications: International patent application publication numbers WO 97/49688 (published Dec. 31, 1997), WO 98/23613 (published Jun. 4, 1998), WO 96/40142 (published Dec. 19, 1996), WO 97/13771 (published Apr. 17, 1997), and WO 95/23141 (published Aug. 31, 1995); European patent publication numbers EP 0837063 (published Apr. 22, 1998), and EP 0907649 (published Apr. 14, 1999); and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,747,498 (granted May 5, 1998), and 6,492,383 (granted Dec. 10, 2002).